Through the Wardrobe
by Narnian Dreams
Summary: Merlin was staring at Arthur's wardrobe. He felt something unusual about it. Everything becomes clear when he and Arthur stepped in and finds a magical land inside. Quite random and don't know where it goes. (Merlin/Lucy) T for good


**Hello! A new story from me... Quite random. I hope you will enjoy. Tell me what you think.**

**If there are any errors please point them out to me :)**

**Disclaimer; Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis while Merlin belongs to BBC!**

* * *

><p>Merlin woke up one morning and noticed that he was late. He jumped from bed and rushed out of his room. He saw Gaius working on something like a potion, which he really didn't wanted to know. Anyway he was in a rush as usual and he knew that Arthur would hang him if he turn up late. So he ignored Gaius and walked to the door.<p>

"Aren't you eating your breakfast Merlin?" He heard Gaius behind him.

"Well I'm late, and I'm pretty sure that_ I'd_ be a breakfast for Arthur if I get late more than this" he replied and closed the door behind him. He rushed to the castle kitchens to collect the King's breakfast and banged into the King's chambers. Not to his surprise the King was laying on his bed sleeping. The warlock smirked as he placed the breakfast on the table. He went to the King.

"WAKE UP!" Merlin yelled at his ear and Arthur sat up straight on his bed. The king frowned. "What is it Merlin?"

"Don't you like to wake up?" asked the raven haired boy pleased with his work."It's almost 8.00"

"WHAT! Then why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well I thought that you were capable of doing things on your own" said Merlin serving Arthur his breakfast.

"When did I say that?" Arthur snapped.

"Yesterday, before you went to bed!?" said the boy half mentioning and half asking.

"I never said something like that"

"Well may be not. I was just making them up"

_"Merlin!"_ yelled the king. Arthur was glad that he didn't had anything to throw at his manservant. But anyway he gave him a good slap to his head. Arthur got out of bed and went to change into his _royal_ clothes, while Merlin stood staring at his wardrobe. The King didn't see him, to the boys relief, but Merlin was pretty sure that there was something unusual about the wardrobe.

Arthur came out, wearing his_ royal_ clothes. "Merlin, now I'm going to the Throne room to work out some plans, and I want you to polish my armor, clean the stables and-_ Merlin_" for the King saw that his servant walking towards his wardrobe without paying attention to his words.

As soon as Merlin heard his name he came to his seances. But he was still thinking about the wardrobe. He turned back to face the King. "What is it?"

"Well actually I'm the one who should ask that question" Arthur snapped quite annoyed because of Merlin's actions.

"I feel something unusual about the wardrobe" said Merlin.

"I'm so sure that this..." said Arthur stepping near the wardrobe."... is not going to _eat_ you while I'm away"

"But It's not that Arthur" said Merlin grabbing it's handle. He was entirely sure that there was something inside wanting to be discovered. "It's just.." he opened the door.

"See.. Nothing" said Arthur smirking. "I think you need to see Gaius, Merlin"

Just then Merlin did something, surprising Arthur. He stepped into the wardrobe. "_Merlin!_ What in the hell are you doing?"

"There is something in there" was the only answer given from Merlin.

"Of course there is something in there... MY CLOTHES" Arthur was annoyed and angry. But his words were useless, as Merlin went inside the wardrobe. After a minute or two he heard Merlin's voice from inside. "Arthur you must see this! Come in"

Arthur was angry and was sure that Merlin was going insane. But without objection he stepped in thinking that_ he_ was going insane. The wardrobe was big enough to Arthur to fit in, but he didn't see Merlin inside.

"Merlin... Where are you?" He felt silly shouting inside a wardrobe just to find another man who was also inside. But there was no answer. Arthur thought about going further in. He stretched his hands in front of him so as not to bump his nose to the back of the wardrobe. But he felt no wooden back but he stepped into a small wood. He was so surprised to see it.

"Merlin" he called out. But before he couldn't think more Arthur felt someone pushing him to fall. But unfortunately for the stranger Arthur grabbed his wrist so that they both slipped and were falling down.

After they landed Arthur was not surprised to see Merlin with him. For he knew that the stranger that pushed him was in fact Merlin.

He stood up glancing around. "Merlin, where are we?"

"Why you are in Narnia" said a voice behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>So Hello again! This is a short chapter, but there will be more.<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Happy New Year! **


End file.
